The Way To The Top
by ElicitRevolution
Summary: Three Friends move to Tokyo, but after realizing who they are, the Spirit Detectives must capture them by Koenma's orders... will they be able to? Or will some feelings stop them? Pair.'s KuramaxOc-YoukoxOc-HieixOc.
1. JAIL!

Disclaimer: I do not know own Yu Yu Hakusho, and my friends own their characters... though, I do own MY character.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Friend's Character

Name: Chihiro

Age: 15.

Gender: Female.

Eyes: Ocean blue that sometimes turn Grey but always have bits of gold in there. There are also crystal like patterns around the pupil that make it look like a black gem with blue flame surrounding it

Hair: Golden brown with red at the end that looks like fire when she runs.

Ears: As big as a humans but pointed.

Skin: Not really pale but isn't really tan either ya know?

Clothes: Usually wears red and black or jeans and sometimes will wear jewelry.

Type: Half dog-demon, quarter fire demon, and quarter miko (though you could just say she has  
priestess powers)

Powers: Telepathy and Physic, Fire.

Personality: Very violent and LOVES fighting but has a soft side for kids and animals. While  
usually she uses her claws in battle or her flames she also have a sword that she uses  
her powers to teleport into her hands when she need it (It's a REAL sword not  
the kind that dude Kuwabara uses)

Likes/Things she does: Loves anything to do with LOTR and Anime, and has been drawing Manga characters for 2 years. Queen of comebacks, and expert on puzzles and visual riddles!

What happened in the Past: Pulling a few Heists with Jigoku and Sumaikoori at Spirit World almost landed them in Spirit Worlds jail, but they ran away before they were caught. Hearing followers, they separated, promising to meet again Jigoku got caught and sent to one side of Human World, Sumaikoori just disappeared, and Chihiro, when she looked back to see if she was being followed, didn't see the Warp Hole in front of her and tripped, going head first into the Warp Hole, ending up on the opposite side of the Earth of Jigoku.

Other Friends Character

Name: Jigoku Kowai (but you can call me 'Ji' That's only if your her friend though!!!!!)

Age: 15

Gender: Female.

Height: 5'5"

Skin color: A little lighter then an olive shade (NOT GREEN SHE'S NOT GREEN!!!)

Hair: Short, Straight, Midnight blue hair (almost black)

Eyes: Hazel but change color in sunlight (Red)

Hates: Mostly everything, but mainly people who dissertate my trust

Attitude: Can be Evil sometimes. See her in a room full of people she doesn't know she's the person sitting by herself with no expression on her face. She'd be emotionless and not caring.

When with friends, she tends to be a prankster (putting it lightly), Sarcastic, Sometimes Random (not yelling stupid things), Calm (almost all the time she's calm, unless revved on sugar, then run for your lives, cuz she can't remember what she'll do when she's hyper), She kinda has a moral system like Hiei's, She doesn't like being in people's Debt and she helps people who earn her trust but people can betray that trust VERY easily, she chooses her friends carefully and she doesn't warm up to people easily unless they're good, First impressions count for her, she tends to hold a grudge, she believes in her saying 'Family First, Friends Second, I'm independent and I will lash at anyone who thinks I'm not other wise', in other words to put this whole thing bluntly

You're her friend.

Or you're her enemy

And you don't wanna be her enemy.

She's also BRUTALLY honest.

But that's only the negative, cold hard side of her.

She's a nice enough person. She's just been hurt in the past so much that she doesn't really trust people When she's around her friends she's funny, sociable, and sometimes BI-polar.

People think she has a split personality disorder...

Don't know why though...

Powers: Have you seen Teen Titans? She has Raven's powers basically, so that means she can go through walls and stuff. But it's funny. She hasn't mastered this technique completely so sometimes she gets her foot stuck in the wall. Actually, it's most of the time. Some time's She'll get her hand stuck in the wall though... never had her head stuck in it though... sigh of relief She uses Dark Physic Powers to move objects, use energy as lasers, levitate, and she use any form of black magic (offense magic), She can do alittle blue magic (copying), and a fair amount of white (healing)

Type: HUMAN who uses Spirit Energy but turns into a DEMON DURING THE FULL MOON

She doesn't like people, and know that, that's because Demons are normally associated to being evil.

Most likely to say: 'And I should care why?' OR 'If you can't work hard enough for yourself you don't deserve my pity.'

Clothes: Almost ALWAYS wears a Dark blue hoodie, baggy green jeans, and Dark blue Vans. Sleeps in a

White tank top and black shorts.

Likes: Drawing, playing Guitar, swinging things, practicing with sword (did she say she's not too good with it, so you might wanna stay clear), and listening to music (she almost can't LIVE without music!!!!)

DEMON INFO:

Name: Seijun Aku

Age: 15

Skin: Olive

Eyes: Silver

Hair: Green (alittle longer)

Type of demon: Healing/pshyic (Complete opposite the Human her)

Description: Was sent to human world because of various crimes framed on her. She was killed but she sent her powers to an unborn child (not her SOUL). She doesn't live in Jigoku in fact. She's dead. But Jigoku has to turn into Seijun every full moon. But she's still herself.

Clothes: Black Chinese pants, White Chinese shirt with the sign Yin Yang on it.

Trimmed with gold.

After turning into Seijun she sleeps for like, what? Half a day, and if anyone bothers her she yells many, erm... profane things at them and throws things...

Me; the Authoress

Name: Sumaikoori

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Eyes: Emerald Green with Yellow and Purple strips shooting outward from the pupil.

Hair: Caramel Brown hair with streeks of fading yellow, Completely Purple Bangs, and Blue swirls all over her head.

Skin: If you've seen Inuyasha before, her Skin color is the same as Sesshomaru's. If not, it's very very pale, but not sickly, nor is she white. Just very pale.

Clothes: Big black Combat boots that only come up to her ankles, still laced in the front though. Camouflage pants the 2 strings in the front that get tied. A VERY short sleeved Sky blue shirt that goes to just the top of the pants, with a Dark, Navy Blue sparkly and gel-filled-like Waxing Crescent that's 8 and a half inches from top to bottom, and exactly 4 inches wide, from side to side. . . Hey, that rhymed! Has a Green leathered watch that has an Alarm, Light, tells the Date, the Day, the Hours/Mins/Sec's, and stop watch. Wear's a small Blue Diamonded ball on a simple Silver chain necklace, and one small cubed Diamond earring close to her, in her right ear, and nothing in her left.

Height: 5'9.

Ears: As big as a humans but pointed.

Type: Full-Blooded Darkness/Ice Dog Demon.

Powers: Anything to do with Darkness, Anything to do with Ice, changing shape, and. . . Now here is where it can nasty, she can rip off a limb, or anything for that matter, and grow it back in a few minutes. Her specialties are her D.I.E. Dark Ice Energy ball's, she can transform into any type of dog, any size, any type of Humanoid looking Demon Just not there powers, any size, and can change her size at will, and theirs the fact that she can change into a shadow In this form she can't use her powers, she must change back to use them and any type of Ice thing. She can also step into a shadow and become one with it, in the shadow Or form of it she can move ANYWHERE without people knowing.

Personality: Yep, more evilness. She has what someone would call 'another side'. Family calls her Addy. She can be SUCH a BRAT though! Addy and Sumaikoori. Loves Animals, Anime, and some Music, when people dis them, she kills them, or maims them slowly and painfully, not family or friends, unless someone can prove why she shouldn't. Gets mad VERY easily, hates repeating anything she does, distances herself from strangers, doesn't care about them, will kill them if she must, protects her family and friends with more then she has, is Sarcastic Yes like Jigoku Kowai when she can be, and is the Master of Witty Remarks and Loop holes.

Weapons: Two swords, one called 'Himitsu Ohayo', good sword that kills evil beings, and another 'Himitsu Oyusami', Evil sword that kills good beings, use both at once and they will kill a being Half Good and Half Evil, or a being with no Good and no Evil. Tied in an 'X' form on her back. Also has a simple, plain, red staff about 3 feet long behind her back point right, she reaches around her right waist with her left hand and pulls it out, it can grow or shrink to any length. Seen Dragon Ball? The Staff thing I forget its name that Young Goku carries around.

Sumaikoori also has a Black Motorcycle with Light/Dark In the middle of the two Blue Ice sticks painted on the side in such a manner that they look like there flying back So when she's driving it, it looks like Ice is appearing in one spot and gone then next. Works especially well when at night 'ICE CRYSTAL' is painted in Big Blue Bold lettering on both sides of her Motorcycle and on the top oh her helmet, which looks exactly like her bike.

Background Past: When she was born on Ice Cloud Kingdom, the Sun blessed her then kissed her on the nose, it froze to death, so the Sun's Son took over his job, but did NOT kiss her on the nose. Only a few months later, a horde of extremely jealous and extremely mean Demons flew up to the Cloud Kingdom and killed everyone. But in the midst of the battle, before she died, Sumaikoori's Mother placed her daughter onto her helper cloud, which flew to earth. The Horde of Demons noticed that there prize, the Baby Sumai, was not there so they followed her fragrance, which smells like fresh fallen snow. They saw the Helper Cloud and blow it up when it was over a calm but deep river. Sumai fell in and the water froze, trapping her at the bottom of the river. The Demons thinking they were rid of her flew away, but they didn't know that the Sun had blessed Sumai with a special one time only power. She would be able to undo a terrible thing that she had done with her powers. So it was used, the water defrosted, and she floated to the top. A few days later an elderly human couple found her and brought her home. Eight years later the village they were living at found out that she was a Demon, Full-blooded no doubt! She ran, of course, but the village alerted every village they came into contact with about her, and 3 years later she got a bounty on her head for Three million dollars. For a year she planed and waited, and planed and waited. When Spirit world finally let its guard down, she stole away into the place. She was 30 feet away from her destination of getting out of Spirit world, when she was caught. . . escaping from jail she went to Human world where she met her two best friends Chihiro and Jigoku. Spirit world hasn't been able to find her since.

K-sama: Sorry to have kept you waiting, I just though this might be useful Info to know, so you, the reader, can have a clear image of what's happening. I also really like details! . On with the fic!

The Way To The Top,

By, KawaiiLil-InuGurl

"GET BACK HERE!!!" Chihiro shouted, chasing Jigoku and Sumaikoori who had her favorite shirt just running around with it. Using her Fire she built a ring around them so they would stop. Jigoku just floated over it and continued running with her shirt, Sumaikoori transformed into a shadow and slide under the fire, then transformed back and ran away. Chihiro teleported in front of them and used her Big Scary Glare that would make Pluto melt even when she was standing on the earth. Flinching away from her, they gave back her shirt. Taking it, she hit them over the head. "HEY!" Jigoku and Sumaikoori yelled, "What was THAT for!" Chihiro just stared at them, then shook her head and walked away.

Back at their house, which was bigger then two Dojo's put side to side, and four Dojo's one on top of the other, Chihiro and Jigoku were playing Jigoku's new game, Halo 2. "NO!! Don't go over there! We have to go his way!" Jigoku yelled, too late. "Oh crud!! Why didn't you warn me earlier!? And how come YOUR character never dies?!?!?!" Chihiro yelled back, watching her side of the screen turn black as her character died. Jigoku just smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "She's only the best at this game, like how I'm so good at Pokemon puzzle, and you always beat us at your Inuyasha game." Sumai said, not looking up from her magazine. "Whhhaaatever." Chihiro said, "Let's go again!" "Alright." Shrugged Ji, starting the game again. Five Sodas, fifteen pixie sticks, two bowels of Popcorn, and four character deaths later, Sumai suggested that they go for a walk, explore this new town that they had moved to.

"I think that's a great Idea." Chihiro said, getting feed up with her character dying, even thought she was now good enough, that Ji died before her. "Yeah. I wonder what it'll be like." "Hopefully good." Sumai said, strapping her two swords on her back, and magical staff to her left waist. "Alright, everyone ready?" She asked. "I AM, I AM!!!!" Ji shouted, bouncing to the front door, hipped up on sugar. "Oh no, everyone watch it! Ji's on a sugar high!!!" Chi said, sighing. "LETS GO ALREADY!!!" Ji shouted again, using her power to move through solid things to go through the door. "Ooff!" Was heard from outside the door as Ji was yanked back because her foot didn't go with her. Shaking their heads, Chi and Sumai had to help to get her foot through. "PPPUUUUUSSSSH!!!!" Chi shouted. Whipping her brow, Sumai said "Hey Ji, why don't you just come back through and OPEN the door, next time?" "Alright." Sighed Ji, passing back through. Though this time, her whole body didn't go with her. So basically, she had her head, left foot and right hand on the inside, and the rest of her outside. "Oh for goodness sakes!" Sumai said, throwing her hands up into the air, sitting on the ground. "Oh dear." Ji said, sweat dropping. "Let's just destroy the door. Ji can "cure" it, because she's the only one here who can cure someone-" "Thing." Sumai cut in. "-not herself." Chi finished, glaring at Sumai who stuck her tongue out at her.

Chi summoned her Fire around her fist and shattered the door into a million pieces. Blowing on her smoking' fist, like a Cowboy would is gun, she pretended to put it back in it's holster. "Ahh! Free at last!" Ji said, stretching. "You're acting as if you've been locked up for three years." Chi said, placing her left hand on her hip. "Can we just. . . GO?! Please?" Sumai said, frustrated obviously. "Sure." They both answered with a smile on their faces. Sighing once again, Sumai was about to leave when Ji remembered about the door. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Growling Sumai waited; AGAIN so that Ji could fix the door. Casting a spell, the door was replaced with another and off they went.

"RACE YA!!" Ji shouted, the sugar rush coming right back. "You're on!" Sumai said, getting into a racing stance. "Alright, sure." Chi replied, getting into a stance as well, and the race was on! "On the Count of Three." Ji said, "One!" "Two!" Sumai said after her, "THREE!!" Chi yelled, and off they went. Chi left a trail of Fire behind her, Sumai left the road frozen behind HER, and Ji left a cloud a Purple and Black mist in her wake. "I WIN!" Chi shouted, coming to a stop before everyone else. "Dang." Ji said, stopping after her. Not paying any attention she kept running until she realized she would hit them. So being smart and stupid at the same time, she stopped running, still sliding of course, twisted around, stuck her claws into the road and slowed down. "Close one." She said, turning around and hitting someone. "Crap, almost made it." She said into the chest of some person. Looking up she gasped; standing exactly in front of her was a cute guy, staring wide-eyed at her. Backing away, she turned around and saw the damage she had done, there was about a 50 foot long turn up of road. "GOD!" Chi yelled, "We can't take you anywhere, can we?!" Chi finished, walking up to her, and pushing her out of the way. "Hi, I'm Chihiro, and the every rude one over there-" Glares at Sumai who sweat drops, "Is Sumaikoori, and that's-" Turns around to face Ji, "Is Jigoku. We're new here, can you show us around?" Has hearts in eyes. "Yeah!" Ji said, running over with hearts in her own eyes. Shaking her head, Sumai shrugged and froze the giant stretch of a hole in the road until it could be repaired.

"Umm. . . Ok." The red head said, rubbing the back of his neck and sweat dropping. "My names Kurama by the way." "Kurama. . . " Chi and Ji sighed happily together. "So you a Fire Demon, you're a Human who uses Dark Magic, and You're an Ice Demon?" Kurama asked, turning so he could show them around. "Yep!" Ji said, walking on his left side. "I have a friend who's a Fire Demon. His name's Hiei." Kurama casually mentioned. "Really?" Chi asked, walking on his RIGHT side. "You two are hopeless!" Sumai emphasized from behind them, "Do I get like this whenever I met a cute guy?!" Blinking, Kurama said, "You think I'm cute?" "No-" Kurama looked over at Chi "You don't." Chi finished, Kurama sweat dropping. "That's good." Sumai said, relieved. "You get worse." Ji added, just for good measure mind you. Stumbling Sumai asked AND yelled, "WORSE?!" "Yep." Both girls said at the same time.

"This is our local and biggest park, it's right in the center of town." Kurama finished the tour with that, and they walked through the park. "I say we get Ice cream!" Sumai said, punching the air. "It's almost dinner time, we should eat something first." Kurama said, "Let me call my Mother and tell her I'll be having Dinner out." "Sweeeet!!" Ji and Chi agreed with each other. When Kurama finished his call, he put his cell phone away, and asked, "Where should we eat?" "Lets get POUTINE!!" Chi shouted, jumping up and down. "NO! PIZZA!!!" Sumai shouted back, also jumping around. "How about burgers or something?" Ji suggested to Kurama. "Alright, that sounds good. I haven't had a burger in a while." Drooling, Sumai asked, "Bacon double cheese Burger, with giant fries, a Root beer Soda, and a Root Beer Float for dessert?" "Umm. . . Ok, if that's what you want." Kurama shook his head at her. "YES!" Sumai said, doing the 'Touch down' dance.

Ordering there Dinner, they sat at a booth by the window, looking at them from the inside, on the right closes to the Window was Chi then beside her Kurama, on the left closes to the Window was Sumai then a very jealous Ji. Chi was jealous to though, because Ji could eat and stare at him without his notice, where as Chi would be noticed, because her eyes would be staring out the corner of her eyes, or her whole head would be turned to him.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were eating in a restaurant when Kuwabara saw Kurama and some people he didn't know. "Hey Urimeshi?" Kuwabara asked, "What?" Yusuke asked distracted by staring at some girl in the back of the room, diagonal from the right of his chair if you're standing behind him. "Isn't Kurama? Who's he with?" Kuwabara asked, looking in his direction. "Huh?" Yusuke swung to the left and saw Kurama sitting at a booth with some people. "Let's go check it out." Yusuke said, getting up. "Right." Kuwabara answered, also getting up.

"And then she glared at us." Sumai said, "Yeah, the Big 'Scary Glare' that could melt Ice cream right of the cone!" Ji finished, Chi blushed and Kurama looked at her. "Hey Kurama!" Yusuke said, then noticed the three girls, "Whoa! Dang, man! I didn't know YOU were like THAT!" He said, staring at them. "YEAH!" Kuwabara shouted. "It's not like that! T-There only friends!" Kurama said, waving his hands to show he meant it. Sumai closed her eyes and said, "It's rude to stare," So Yusuke glared at her instead. Opening her eyes she also said, "Oh please! I flinch at Hi's glares, I'm NOT going to cower under your pathetic attempts." Then she took a sip of her Root Beer Float. Kuwabara had to physically hold Yusuke with all his strength and then some to stop him from trying to beat Sumai to a bloody pulp. "Calm down Yusuke! They're just Girls! You know you could take them. Stop trying to prove a point!!" Kuwabara's strained voice said, and that was it. All three girl's eyes became shadowed. "There just Girls?" Ji asked, "You know could take them?" Sumai asked, "Stop trying to prove a point?!" Chi all but yelled, then all three stood up, Kurama getting out of the booth as fast as he could. "Yeah I could! Your just some stinkin' girls." Yusuke said, matter-of-factly. "Well then. . . lets take this outside." Chi said, walking out, eyes still shadowed Ji and Sumai followed suit. Shrugging Yusuke and Kuwabra went outside.

"So what? Going to show me how to shop? Ahahah-!!" Yusuke laughed, then stopped short when he felt their Auras. Blinking a few times, he started to sweat realizing that each of them was as strong or stronger then he. "Ready?" Chi asked, "Steady." Ji said, "GO!!" Sumai yelled, then they flew at Yusuke at an incredible speed, he barely had time to lift his finger when if Koenma hadn't of picked hat exact time, he would be a splat of Fire, Ice and Spells on the road. "Thank God you came Koenma! I would have died if you didn't!" Yusuke said, already out of breath from holding it. "I didn't know you missed me so much Yusuke." The small Koenma said. "Hmm. . . OHMYGOD!!" Koenma yelled, falling out of the air, but flew back up before he hit ground." "What?" Yusuke asked, "You go o the bathroom in your diaper again?" Yusuke snickered. "NO YOU IDIOT!!! That's Jigoku Kowai, Chihiro, and Sumaikoori!" He gapped, thinking he would never see them again. "So?" Yusuke said, resting his hands behind his head, "Who cares?" "I DO!!!! AND SO DOES ALL OF SPIRIT WORLD, AND DEMON WORLD!!!" Koenam yelled into his ear, literally. "OOOWW!!!" Yusuke yelled, rubbing his right ear, "Stupid Pacifier Mouth." He mumbled. "What was that?" Koenma asked, "Oh nothing! Nothing!" Yusuke lied, sweat dropping and waving his hands in front of neck, closer to Koenma then himself. "So what happened?" Yusuke asked in all seriousness. "Well," Koenma started, "These three worked together to steal three things, so each would get something out of the steal," Koenma Interrupted, at the weird face Yusuke was giving him, "They got the Items and ran, we followed them but they separated, we caught Jigoku Kowai and sent her to the Far, Far East of Human World Earth. Sumaikoori just disappeared out from under our noses," Yusuke snickered at this comment, "And Chihiro disappeared too, years later we found out that she was Earth, opposite of Jigoku, Far, Far West, as well and had been from the start. Sumaikoori came back though to take the most precious and rare item in all of Spirit World, almost succeeded but was caught a few feet away from the Warp Hole and sentenced to three life times in Jail. She escaped and I guess she came here." He finished, looking at the three girls. "So what's gonna happen to them now?" Yusuke asked, looking at them also. "Well, Jigoku hasn't done anything wrong, yet, so I that means Chihiro and Sumaikoori are going to jail." Koenma said, crossing his arms.

End Chapter one.

K-sama: Only took me like 10 hours to do to, in 2 days though. .

J-sama: HEY!! I'm not going to jail to?!

C/K-sama's: . . . . . . .

C-sama: You WANT to go to jail?

J-sama: Umm, oh . . . Never mind Innocent Smile

K/C-sama: Sweat Drop

K-sama: HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIC!!! Ja matte


	2. FREEDOM and SKELETONS!

Disclaimer: Not mine. But maybe I'll buy it someday!! (Get glared at by every YYH fan out there) Or not.

The Way To The Top

Chapter 2

By, KawaiiLil-InuGurl

* * *

"**JAIL**?!" Yusuke shouted, standing back from Koenma. "That's right, jail." Koenma said, summoning some Ogres. "Yes, Koenma-sir?" The two Ogre's asked at the same time, saluting him. "Take these two-" motions to Chihiro and Sumaikoori, "to Spirits Worlds High security jail." "Yes Sir, Koenma-sir!" Saluting him again, they grabbed the frozen Chi and Sumai, and got ready to take them to Spirit Worlds Jail, when the one holding Chi burned alive and dropped her, screaming in agony as his body fell, piece by piece. Still frozen, and the one Holding Sumai froze, dropped her and then shattered before Yusuke and Koenma's very eyes. "We could have a problem." Koenma said, getting nervous. Yusuke touched both their hands and nothing happened, so he got an Idea. "Why don't you put Energy-Holder cuffs on them? Then have them go to Spirit World themselves." "That's a great idea!! I'm glad I thought of it!" Koenma said, puffing out his chest. Sweat dropping, Yusuke watched as Koenma summoned two more Ogre's that had the Energy-Holders, and slapped them on their wrists then went back to Spirit World. The three of them unfroze, and Ji fell to the ground since she was still, technically, in the air. "Oww!" She said, rubbing her chin, "Oh. . . it's you." Her eyes went dark and she started to chant something, when Koenma interrupted her.

"I would stop if I were you." "Good thing you're not." Ji mumbled, getting up and whipping dirt off her. "HEY!!" "Help me up!!" Chi and Sumai yelled at once, struggling to get up but couldn't because of the cuffs. Blinking a few times, Ji helped them up, then looked at their hands, cuffed behind their backs. "What in the, what the heck is with this?! And who the heck are you?!" Sumai asked, glaring at Koenma. "You **SHOULD** remember me, you almost got away with stealing the most prized item in all of Spirit World." "GAH!!! K-KOENMA?!" Sumai stammered, taking a step back. "WHAT?!?!" Ji and Chi yelled, looking at Koenma shocked, "Yep! The one and only! Now off to jail!" He said with a bright voice that turned harsh and mean. "Wha, NOO-" snapping his fingers Chi and Sumai poofed out. "W-W-What did you do with my friends?" Ji asked, starring at the spot they used to be. "There at the doors of Spirit World, once I get there we can throw them in jail!" Laughing he disappeared, the rest of the world coming to life again, going back to what they were doing, not noticing any change, or that two girls were being sent to jail.

Looking at Ji with Sympathy Yusuke said, "I'm sorry, I know it hurts." Then turned back to go into the restaurant. Falling to her knees, with head down, bangs falling over her eyes, Ji asked, "Why would you be sorry? You don't care! Do you **KNOW** what it's like to have your two **_BEST FRIENDS _**sent to jail?! Maybe to **NEVER** see them again?!" Yusuke turned to her as she got up, and chanted something, purple smoke billowed around her, and as a strong breeze came and lifted the smoke away, he saw she was no where to be seen.

* * *

"Don't worry. I'll free you both." Ji said, gathering weapons and such from the Weaponry room.

* * *

"Oh crap." Sumai said, looking at the doors with a blank expression. "You said it." Chi said, also looking at the doors. "Welcome ladies." Bowed a short Koenma that had just appeared in front of them. "Whatever." Chi and Sumai said at the exact same time, looking bored. Clearing his throat, Koenma waved his right hand behind him and the doors opened. "Shall we?" He asked, holding his arms out. "No, I think we'll just stay here." Chi said sarcastically. "Nice one." Sumai complemented. "Thanks!" Chi laughed. Growling to himself, Koenma turned and disappeared into the darkness that were the doors. "Umm. . ." Chi and Sumai said at once looking at each other. On the inside of doors was a snickering Koenma, so, being himself, he pulled his right arm forward, and an invisible chain was pulled with it. "OOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" Was heard all through out the grand place. "Hahahahaha!!!" Koenma laughed, pulling again and floating to where his Father, for the time being, sat, awaiting any news. Grumbling as something unseen pulled them along, Chi and Sumai walked, their moods more sour then Lemonade with no sugar.

* * *

Opening one of the Gigantic doors to King Enma's room, Koenma's Father, he called out to him. "Father! Father!" "What is it, my son?" King Enma asked, his deep voice making the place tremble. "I've got some very interesting. . . thieves." Koenma finished an evil glint in his eyes. "Well? Who are they?" King Enma asked again, getting aggravated. "Well they're. . . Ah, never mind! I'll just. . . show you." Again with the evil glint! Walking in all the way, instead of just his head appearing inside the room, he tugged of the chain again, and Chi and Sumai toppled onto each other into the room. 

"MY GOD!!" King Enma yelled, standing up. "Is... Is that **Chihiro**, and **Sumaikoori**?!" "Why yes. Yes they are." Koenma said, looking at them on the floor. Glaring at whatever their eyes could land on at the moment, Chi said, "It's a pleasure to meet you," "King Enma, SIR!" Sumai finished. Glaring back at them as if he could just see their own glares, King Enma yelled. "The Highest Guarded Cell in the Underworld!" "WHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT?!?!" Chi and Sumai yelled, staring up at him as if he had gone mad, even though, he was, technically, mad, just not **CRAZY** mad.

* * *

"Just great." Sumai said, sitting on the low bunk of the beds, chin resting on her right hand on her knee, as her other hand held her other knee, the elbow facing out. "Well," Chi started, sitting on the top bunk swinging her legs that were over the side, her hands gripping the edge she sat on. "It **IS** your fault we're here." She finished. "Oh really? And how did you come by that, exactly?" Sumai asked, looking up at her feet. "You suggested that we. Quote unquote, explore the town." Chi stated, feeling the change in Sumai's Ki, from a low simmer, to past the boiling point. . . which is rare for an Ice Demon. Closing her eyes, head facing forward, Sumai reached up and grabbed Chi's right ankle with her left hand and pulled down and forward, causing Chi to meet the cement floor formally. "OWWWW!" She yelled as she sat up and rubbed her bruised face. "You'll pay for that one!" Grabbing Sumai's own ankle, did Chi yank to her right side and back, Sumai flew into the wall behind Chi. Pealing herself off painfully, she got up off the floor that she fell to, leaving the imprint of herself in the wall. Glaring at each other, they attacked.

* * *

"My god, what is with you two!?" A Guard yelled, running into the hallway where they we're held. He knew it was them, for they we're the only two troublesome enough to be put there, _THAT_, and it was a one-cell stretch of room. Just staring with mouth agape, he looked at what they had done. Every single wall had an Imprint of **SOMETHING**, the floor was uneven on every square inch, and the bunk beds were upside down and on the other side of the small cell. "Umm. . ." Was the only intelligent answer he had to what he saw. Chi, and Sumai, apparently, didn't know of the laws of physics. Chi was hanging, like the bunk, upside down, but on the ceiling, catching her breath. And Sumai was leaning against the uppermost left corner of the back of the cell wall, hands behind head, also catching her breath. "I'm gonna just, go. . . yeah." Said the Guard, rushing from the scene. 

"Oh yeah, it worked." Smirked an Evil Sumai, Emerald eyes shimmering dangerously. "Yep." Chi agreed, smirking with her. "Now if only I had my weapons! Darnnit! I can't believe they took them." Did Sumai fist her hand. Tsking Sumai, Chi chided, "They might have taken' yours," she examined her claws, "But they didn't take mine." Now it was Chi's turn for her own Ocean Blue eyes to glimmer with that danger you know is hiding behind them.

* * *

"WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!" An Ogre shouted, running into Koenma's office. "What is it?" He asked, stamping some papers. "Code Black." 

"CODE BLACK!! CODE BLACK!! EVERYONE ON ALERT!! STAT!!" Yelled Koenma, running everywhere. "My son." Came King Enma's deep voice, down the hall. "C-Coming F-Father!" Koenma said weakly, turning to the darkened hallway. "NOW!!" He Bellowed "Y-YES FATHER!!" Koenma yelled, running down to his father. Upon arrival, Koenma wished he could leave. His Father looked awfully calm, which meant one thing. . . Bye, Bye world.

* * *

Snickering to themselves, Chi and Sumai high-fived each other as they walked around the guarded prison, seeing no one. "Well, isn't this odd?" Chi asked, looking around. "Extremely. In fact **TO** odd." Sumai said after Chi, muscles going tense. "Relax! What's the worst that could happen anyway?" Staring at her like she was crazy, Sumai answered the question. "You **NEVER** ask that!! Whenever someone does, they always end up dying!! Unless it's cartoons, but I don't watch those anymore. Except Anime." Shrugging to that, Chi turned back around, and continued walking, Sumai following her. From behind them, did a purple sparkly smoke arise. The being that stepped from the smoke was a hooded creature, with a long cape. Walking towards them, the creature brought its hands forward, tapping Chi and Sumai on their Shoulders. 

The Screaming that erupted from them both was so scary, so horrifying, it sounded as if they were slowly having their organs removed while still being awake, from a mad scientist who took a sadistic glee of pleasure from hurting others.

"Hey! Relax!" Ji said, trying to calm them down. Chi was once again on the ceiling, but this time she had her claws, which elongated into talons stuck in it, as half her body had transformed into the ceiling! Sumai, on the other hand, had stayed on the ground but completely changed her form to that of the wall, but had actually run into it. So now, instead of just being an extra piece of wall, she was an unconscious wall, small at that, lying on the floor one siding over, that wall that she had tried to transform and STICK to now had a gapping hole of her outline. "Opps." Ji said, looking from one, to the other. "Opps? **OPPS**?! I almost **DIE **from a Heart attack, and all you can say is "_Opps_?"" Chi yelled, letting go on the ceiling and dropping back down onto her feet, wiping the dust from herself. "Ummm. . . YEP!" Ji smiled. "Ah whatever. Just help me with her." Chi motioned to Sumai.

* * *

"So you have to hurry! They could be causing some major damage!! Or stealing something!!" Koenma yelled, pounding his small fist onto the table once. "How bad could they be anyway? Their just some girls." Hiei stated, looking rather bored. "**THAT'S** what got us **INTO** this mess in the **FIRST** place!!" Kuwabara emphasized, glaring at Yusuke. "Huh? What?! What are you glaring at me for?!" Yusuke practically shouted at Kuwabara, glaring right back. "What are you FOOLS talking about?" Asked Hiei, his hands in his pockets. "Well, you see. . ." Started Kurama, who then told Hiei about everything. "Hmm. . . Ziru was no match for the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Maybe this '_Chihiro_' will be." Hiei mumbled out loud. "Alright. Where can we find them?" He asked Koenma. "Let's see." Looking at his papers, Koenma gulped.

* * *

Ten minutes before thatmeeting. Fanning Sumai's face, Chi asked, "Is she **EVER** going to wake up?" "Hopefully," Ji answered, walking into the living room with a bucket full of Ice. "What's that for?" "If you were knocked out, we, Sumai and I would hold a lighter to you, right?" "Right!" Chi stated, "So. . . I'm going to dump a bucket of Ice on Sumai." Ji finished, holding the Bucket over Sumai's head. Getting up from her kneeing position by the couch, Chi took 2 steps backs. "Ready. One! Two! THREE!!" Ji yelled, dumping the Ice on Sumai. Not a muscle twitched. "Hmmm. . . This is harder then I originally though." Ji stated sitting down on the couch Sumai was laying on. "I've got it!!" Chi said, dropping her left fist onto her right open palm. "What-" Chi ran up stairs, "is it?" Sighed Ji. One minute later, Chi came back with a '_Crunch_' candy bar in hand. 

"Wha. . . ?" Ji asked, confused. "_Oh wow_. _Look_! _At this candy bar_." Faked Chi, "_A_ **Crunch**! _Candy bar. I do think I shall _**EAT** _it_." Just when she put her finger inside of the wrapper to unwrap it, it was out of her hands and being eaten by Sumai, who had just woke up. "Yummy!" Sumai said, stuffing what was left of the candy bar into her mouth. Grumbling, Ji got off the floor, since she was pushed onto it by the hurricane that went by. Smirking, Chi said, "Knew it would work." "Huh? Knew what would work?" Sumai asked, blinking a few times. "OOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" Sucking in a breath through clenched teeth, Sumai held her forehead. "Gosh! What did I do?! Run into a brick wall?" "Stone, actually." Chi corrected. "Thaaaaanks." Sumai hissed, glaring at her. "Your welcome!" Chi smiled.

"Guys! Guys! I mean, Girls." Ji said, "I've got an Idea." "Ut oh!" Said Sumai. "OWW!!!" Now Sumai was holding the back of her head to. "What is this, 'Hit Sumai.' Day?" "YES!!!" Chi and Ji shouted. Sumai fake sniffed, as Ji told of her plan.

* * *

"Remember, first is this Mountain, then that Volcano over there," Pointed Koenma, "Then that Arctic place." He reminded them, disappearing. "Yeah, yeah, sure, sure." Yusuke said, walking to a tree and leaning against it. "Shall we?" Kurama asked, starting up the mountain that had a forest surrounding it and all over it. "Yep." Kuwabara said, jumping up so his camping backpack, that was slipping, would go back onto his shoulders. "Whatever." Yusuke said, following the weirdly always-prepared-for-everything-but-a-punch-from-Yusuke Kuwabara. "Hn." Hiei said, coming up next. "Wait, boys!" Botan shouted, running from up behind "Huh? Botan? What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked. 

"I might be of some help!" She smiled, taking out various new things from Spirit world. "Great! Can we go now?." Yusuke asked, taking one of the things that looked like an Alien's head with ten Antennae. "Yusuke!" Stealing it back, Botan scolded him. "This is Important!" Sticking it into the metal brief case, she then added, "Well, what are you all standing around looking at? Lets get going!!" Sighing, they all followed her up the mountain and into the forest.

* * *

"I'm Thirsty." Kuwabara said. "I'm Hungry." Botan said. "I'm bored." Yusuke said. "Hello Thirsty, Hungry and Bored. I'm Kurama." He said, smiling at them and holding out his hand. "KURAMA!!" Said people shouted. Snickering, Hiei looked away from them and kept walking, **KNOWING** that they were not behind him. As Hiei disappeared into the forest, Kuwabara, Botan, and Yusuke yelled about what they should do/look for, only Kurama realized he had gone. "Well, why don't you, Yusuke and you, Kuwabara, go look for water and something to do, and Botan and I will look for food. For I, myself am quite hungry. 'Fine's' were all passed around and everyone spilt, **NOT** knowing the Hiei had left for they forgot about him.

* * *

"Here that Urimeshi? Sounds like water!!" Kuwabara asked, then shouted running into the darkness, "Wait up Kuwabara!!" Yusuke yelled, running after him.

* * *

"This look edible." Botan said, picking a rather large fruit from a waist high bush. About to bite into it, Kurama knocked it from her hands. "No don't! It's **EXTREMLY** poisonous!" He said, stomping on it. "Oh! I-I'm sorry, I-I had no idea." She stammered. "It's alright, just be careful next time." "Right." Looking at a fruit in a tree, Kurama examined it and started talking to himself. "Looks good, smells fine, I'm sure I've never seen it before, but for some reason, it looks familiar." Bringing out his rose whip to cut it from the branch that was at least a good 20 meters from him, his picked it up and stared at it. "Hey, Botan. Have you ever seen this fruit. . . before." When Kurama turned around, he saw that Botan was gone. "Well then, it seems I'll have to see for myself." 

Biting into it, Kurama found it tough and hard, and it reminded him of a peach seed, only a LOT bigger. It was quite good though, so while he ate it, he walked ahead, hoping to find Botan and the rest of the team.

* * *

Hiei looked around; the place was like a Giant fogged harbor is the earlier morning. Chuckling then started, but seemed to come from everywhere. "Who's there? What kind of fog is this?" He yelled/asked, looking around. He wasn't standing in your run-of-the-mill fog, oh no, this fog was dark purple, black, and dark blue, and he could almost **TASTE** the magic in it, that's how powerful it was. "Ohhh. . . I have a Friend who would like you." Came the mysterious voice. "What are talking abo-" Then Darkness came as pain exploded from the back of his head.

* * *

"URIMESHI!!" Kuwabara shouted into his cupped hands. "Where are you?!" Not finding him, Kuwabara walked around, "That tree looks strangely familiar. And so does that rock!!" He yelled, pointing at the rock. "Wait a sec! I've had this dream before!!" So Kuwabara kept walking, not realizing that he walked around the same Tree and by the same huge rock 5 times. A White mist appeared, growing around the trail and him.

* * *

Yusuke stood looking out over the pond in the clearing, brooding about were Kuwabara might be. "Where is that lump." He thought out loud, turning around and around. A splash was heard behind him. Turning around fast, he yelled, "Who's there?" When not an answer but the whistling wind came, he sighed, and scratched himself behind the head. "Well. . . it was probably was a frog or something." He started for the woods, when the noise was heard again. "Ok! I **KNOW** someone's out there!! Come out, and I might let you live!!" A little girl, of about six or seven, walked out of the growing white mist that had just as suddenly appeared as her. Raising an eyebrow, Yusuke walked over to her and asked, "Who are you? Are you lost little girl?" 

"No," said a hunting yet melodic voice, not unlike that of Kanna's. "But you'll be." When she looked up, he saw that her eyes were a deep, lifeless purple. Getting freaked out from this little brat, Yusuke hit her in the back of the head. She fell forwards, and he was about to catch her, when his arms went through her body, it fading fast into a dark Purple smoke, whisked away by the wind. Once all the Purple smoke had disappeared, the rest of the white mist went with it, the clearing turning back into what it once was. . . just that, a peaceful clearing.

* * *

"Now where **IS** that red headed fox?" Botan asked for the umpteenth time, just walking straight ahead, hoping to find someone, or at LEAST get off this horrid Mountain. First, she lost Kurama, then she fell into a ditch, next, when some stupid white cloud stuff had appeared, she couldn't see the ground, so ended up falling into a lake-like pond. So now, shivering and hungry, since she hadn't of found anything to eat, she held herself, her hands warped around her upper-arms, trying to keep warm. "Now where **IS** that red headed fffffffOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXX!!!!!!!" She screamed, as something caught her ankle and pulled her down to the ground. "Ow." Looking down she saw a tree root had grabbed onto her, "Gosh! Who do you think you are anyway? Grabbing me like that!" Trying to untwist her ankle from the tree's grabby root, that same white fog came, billowing up around her but not over her, just the surrounding dark forest. 

"What is wrong with this Ro-" Clattering. Eyes going wide and sweat dropping from her face, she slowing turned around until she saw about ten skeletons walking, limping, and dragging themselves over to her. Blood was oozing from their mouths, and flowed like rivers done their battered, tattered, and skeletal bodies. Screaming so loud her voice went hoarse in a matter of seconds, her eyes wider then before, almost popping out of her head, and her pupils **COM**-**PLETE**-**LY**! Disappeared, she fainted dead away.

The Skeletons laughed as then went away, the mist following in their tracks.

* * *

The first think he noted was the mist, the **WHITE **mist that came. Next, he heard. . . well, nothing. All noises stopped, even the sticks, twigs, and dead leaves he stepped on were silent. He drew his Rose whip, ready for anything. "That won't be necessary. I'm not here to harm you, just in form you." A Female voice called from the mist. "Who are you?! What do you want, and what is happening?! Where are my friends!!" He yelled in one breath, keeping extremely still, waiting to see if this female person would make the first move. "You can call me. . . well, we'll wait on that for now. What I want? Revenge. I know, I know, lots of people and demons alike want that, but I want it for. . . never you mind!! That's confidential! Your friends? Somewhere, probably dead by now." "WHAT?! Dead?!" Kurama yelled and asked altogether. "Yes, dead." Kurama looked down, and realized that the ground was flying up at him. "What the." Putting his hands out, Kurama stopped himself from hitting the very cold, hard ground. . . fast. "_Uhhhhh_." Moaning, he held his stomach with his right hand. 

"Feeling ill? It'll pass. . . . . . . Legendary Thief, Youko Kurama."

* * *

KL-IG: Sorry for any spelling mistakes. . . and I wasn't sure if it was King **YAMMA, **or King **ENMA. **I'm pretty sure it's Enma, thats why I put it, but I **COULD **be **_wrong._**

Chi: '**COULD**' be wrong?

Ji: Yeah! What if your like. . . **ALL** wrong?

Me: GAH!! Who let **YOU **_two_ in?!

Ji/Chi: Typo.

Typo: (Whistes while walking away.)

Me: **NOT** so _faaaasssst. _(Grabs him by the shoulders.) Since you just **LOVE** to let people in, you can **LET. PEOPLE. IN. **on the _reviiieeeewwww_ Smiles.

Typo: (Gulp) A-And?

Me: And? Ohhhh!!!** THAT **and!!! You'll be. . . **_WEARING A PINK TUTU_**!!

Typo: **NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Me: (Very quickly says) hai.

Typo: (Grumbles and goes to put on a PT (Pink Tutu) that just **MAGICALLY **(pfft! Yeah right.) appeared.)

Chi: (Gets camera.)

Ji: (Sells Tickets.)

Me: (Drinking soda in an Unbrella Drink, with feet up, sitting in her computer chair.) _Niiicce._

Typo: (Comes back, looking pathetic) _Reeviewwww. . . Reeevviewww. . . Reevviiewwww. . ._


	3. After the Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or the Mention of "The Twilight Zone."

KL-IG: Hey all! How are you doing? I'm great thanks! Crud, I feel like I'm typing a letter . . . so enjoy the chapter!

THE WAY TO THE TOP,

Chapter 3,

By KawaiiLil-InuGurl

Previously, on _The Way To The Top_

"Feeling ill? It'll pass . . . . . . . Legendary Thief, Youko Kurama."

Now, on _The Way to the Top_

"It feels like something, or **someones** _claaaaaawing _their way out of my stomach." Kurama said, rolling over on the ground.

"Something like that." Ji said, watching as his body started to morph. Slowly, his feet split giving him four legs, two in Red, and two in white. Then his arms, two in red, and two uncovered. Kurama eyes went wide as his saw this.

"What's . . . happening to me?"

"You're turning, or rather, **_splitting_**,with an Old _friend_."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" He asked, watching in pain as his torso was being split as well.

"I want to fight the Legendary! Great! Thief of ALLLLL thieves, Youko Kurama!" As Kurama grew a tail, he thought, '_I'm never going to be the same._' Screaming, he fainted from how much pain he felt, as Youko Kurama came to be, sitting on the ground.

"Well then," Standing up, he stretched his lower back and elbows cracking them. "Shall we get to it?"

"If you insist." Ji answered, floating back into the dark mist, Youko Kurama following, leaving a fainted Kurama on the ground.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHH!" Kuwabara yelled, running from the Chibi Pink, and Purple spotted Elephants.

"Come back!" They called in their miniature voice. "We still have to eat your eyes with mini tooth picks!"

"No way, Jose! I want to keep my eyes, Thank you very much!" He shouted back to them. "UUMMHHPP!" He grunted, tripping over something and falling. "Did one of them. . . get. . . me?" Pupils shrinking to almost nonexistence, he yet out a horrified scream, got up, and ran again. "Ohh poor Botan!"

The Pink, and Purple spotted Elephants lifted the tarp that had **_the_** most **Disgusting **cuts and organ oozing pictures on it off of Botan's body and floated away.

* * *

Stopping, Yusuke sat down on a rock and took his shoes off. "God, my feet hurt!" He said, staring at his blistering feet. Then looking up, into the Light Blue Sky, he saw Dark Purple Clouds coming from the east, darkening it. "What the?" He mumbled, pulling his shoes back on and racing off toward the clouds.

* * *

Giggling. That's the first thing he noticed. Then the _pain_ came. More giggling, then an Icy cold. . . -**something**- touched the back of his head, were the pain was. "Awwww, is that better?" Feminine, but different from the other voice that he had heard. Actually, it **WAS** better, but you know Hiei, Stubborn as always.

"N-No." He croaked out.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You should not lie to people who can tell if you **_are_**. But if you want something else to ease the pain. . ." then 'the something' left for a moment before hot, steaming liquid was put under his nose, "You should drink this. It will help, and that headache will go away so you will be able to open your eyes." Hiei sniffed it, not being able to tell if it was poisoned or something. He didn't **smell** any poison, but that didn't mean it **wasn't** poisoned. Well, he would be able to handle it, poison or not. . . That and his headache was killing him! So, taking the cup up in both hands, he drank it in two gulps.

Slowly opening his eyes, he turned to the Female who had given it to him. She was smiling. Not meanly… but genuine. He then noticed a pile of Ice **around** her hand. Blinking a few times, she saw he wasn't looking at her face.

Sliding her eyes down,Sumai noticed that she had forgotten to remove the Ice. "Opps! Sorry." Picking her hand up, Hiei **now** realized that it **wasn't** a pile of Ice, but her hand was **frozen**! "I'm so forgetful! Sometimes I think that if I didn't have my head attached to my persons, I would leave it somewhere and most likely loose it." Said this female who just waved her hand a couple of times and the Ice disappeared.

"Who are you?" Hiei asked, looking at her funny. Smiling evilly suddenly, she answered with,

"My name? Why. . . it's Sumai Koori."

* * *

Stopping, Ji pulled out a bag and sprinkled dust all over the ground. "What was that for?" Youko Kurama asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see." Ji answered, fisting her hands onto her hips. All of a sudden, the ground started shaking, breaking, tearing and crumbling until a huge ring of Earth got uprooted and a Stadium appeared. Walls taller then skyscrapers toward over them, blocking the two beings in.

"I suppose the rules are as in the Dark Tournament?" Asked Youko, walking onto the Stadium.

"You can 'suppose' if you'd like, but there are no rules. Winner is the one that lives." Said Ji, not moving from her position in the middle of the Stadium.

Cracking his knuckles, Youko asked one more question, "Now?"

And then, Ji stated, "NOW!" Rushing forward, Ji fired a Laser-like beam of Black Magic, hitting Youko square, or should I say 'Round,' in the chest. Being thrown off balance, Youko flew backward out of the ring, hitting one of the walls, and cracking it. Youko got to his feet, and glared at Ji, who just stood there, fiddling with her fingers.

"Let me guess," Started Ji, "Just getting warmed up?"

"Yes." Was the answer that had no speaker as Youko tore after her, using a beam of his own, his "Death Beam."

"Your good." Ji said, sitting up and wiping the blood from her mouth. Throwing a White powder into the air above her, Ji was completely healed, fresh with adequate energy, and raring to go! Ji then moved through the bottom of the Arena, disappearing. Youko was confused at first, until a hand grabbed his ankle.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He jumped to the other side of the arena, panting. Laughing her butt off, Ji floated up and out of the Stadium, but her right hand got stuck, "Ut oh." She whispered, tugging with all her might.

Snickering, Youko watched all this with amusement; "Need help?" He asked.

"No. . . Thanks. I'm. . . fine!" She said through gritted teeth, then finally pulled her hand out, stumbling back. Turning around she started attacking again. This battle went on for some time, and night was approaching fast. After her 3rd heal, Youko knew this was going to be harder then he first imagined, so, thinking fast, he used what was to be a last resort.

"DEATH PLANT!" He shouted, throwing a seed into her face. The plant sprang up around her, enclosing Ji into its vine-like grip.

"GHHHAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ji screamed, feeling her very soul being torn to shreds.

The Full Moons light shone down on the two, lighting up the arena as it rose higher, and higher. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh. . .hhh. . .hhh. . .hhh." Slowly her screams died down and she went limp.

"It shouldn't have worked that fast." Youko mumbled to himself, walking ever closer to Ji, inspecting her. Bringing his face inches from hers, he stared at her Eyelids. Ji's eyelids lifted up, opening wide showing her Bright, Silver eyes.

"What the-!" Youko stumbled back, falling on his butt. She broke free of the flowering tree, levitating over to him. Getting up, Youko took a fighting stance. "I'm ready for you, Jigoku."

Barking out of laugh, she stated matter-of-factly, "It's Seijun Aku."

Youko remembered stories he had heard about a 'Seijun Aku.' "You are suppose to be dead, are you not?"

"Well, I can say this, you will be!" Seijun shouted, then started spinning faster, and faster, until Black and Blue beams of light came forth. Youko got hit with the Black beams, sending him deep into the dirt that he hit, and the Blue Beams turned into Seijun Aku's.

"It's. . . not real." He said, pushing himself up, "Their just copies."

"But copies. . . **CAN** be real." Everyone of the Seijun's grinned evilly, and made a whip out of Black Magic. Using the whips like harnesses, they captured Youko and let him just hang there in the air. They all laughed at him as he glared, twitching his tail.

"You **SHALL** pay for this!" He said though gritted teeth, then he started to glow, so bright that the Seijun's had to cover their eyes. Blinking, Seijun realized that she was alone, no Youko, no Copies. She looked around but there was no sign of any of them.

"Up here." Called a deep voice, so she looked up, and narrowly missed getting a face full of thorns.

"That's it! Your going down!" Seijun yelled, flying at him. Not noticing that it had been some time and Night was lifting. About to slash at him, Youko taking a defensive stance, she faltered, feeling like she was twisting out of shape, like in 'The Twilight Zone.' That was perfect for Youko though, for then he hit her on the back of her head, knocking her out. In the middle of her fall, she changed back into Jigoku, right in Youko's arms.

"Well, sweet Jigoku, looks like you tried out." Mumbled Youko, as he walked back into the forest when the Walls and Stadium disappeared, looking at her.

* * *

"Kurama, wake up. . . Come on Kurama wake up. . . WAKE UP!"

"AHHHHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT!" Kurama asked, looking around.

"Nothing." Youko said, walking away, "We have to go though."

"Oh okay," Kurama got up and dusted himself off when, "YOUKO? WHAT! HOW! WHEN! WHO!"

"Relax! Relax! I'll answer your questions. . . Yes, Fox-Demon, Fruit, Yesterday, Jigoku." When Youko finished, he started to walk away again.

"Wait for me!" Kurama shouted, rushing after him.

* * *

Hiei **would** have gasped, but he doesn't _gasp_, so he didn't. "Your one of those Thieves that Koenma sent us to get." He stated, looking at her pointedly.

"Ji was right, you are cute, and I DO like you!" She snickered at his blushing face, "But still, whom did Koenma ALSO send? Three girls to much for one guy?" She winked, taking his cup and going to the kitchen to refill it.

"Yusuke, Kwuabara, and Kurama were also sent." Hiei answered, looking around at this extremely weird and cold room.

". . .Did you say Kurama?" Sumai asked, handing him the cup.

"Yes," was the simple answer to that question as he sipped the Tea.

"Hmmm. . . Who are you?" He spit out the Tea that, he noted, froze when it hit the ground. "You captured me without knowing who I was!"

"Well, to tell the truth," A "Pfft" is heard from Hiei, "I _didn't_ capture you, Ji did."

"Oh. . . I'm Hiei."

"Hiei." She whispered, liking the sound of it, "that's a nice name." Hiei watched as she got up and left out the door, which happened to be made of Ice.

* * *

"I've noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"That you're an Ice Demon." Hiei stated.

"Oh." Sumai stared out over the Arctic Tundra-like plan, watching the Polar Bear Cubs playing with each other. "You should go back in." She said, turning towards him.

"Why?" Hiei asked, confused.

"Because you'll be feeling it soon, and I would like you to be lying down when it happens." Now Hiei was even **MORE** confused. . . until he got a pain in his stomach.

"W-What have y-you done to m-me?" Leaning close to Hiei's ear, Sumai whispered, "Demon Fruit."

* * *

Knocking on the Ice door, Chi stared at it impatiently as grunts and groans are heard inside.

"What?" Sumai breathed tiredly as she opened the door, looking disheveled. Chi's eyes widen at the sight some numerous things flying through her head, "Are you . . . . Ok?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, why?" Sumai asked, looking confused.

"Well . . . " Chi was interrupted by a crash inside, "What was that!"

"OHMYGOD! HIEI STOP!" Sumai yelled, running back into the Ice-Living room as Hiei slashed through everything, his pain making him crazy. "Ahhhh. . . . Fudge!" Sumai shouted catching half an Ice wall before it squashed them.

"Oh . . . that's what it was." Chi said, sitting on what was left of the Ice couch.

"What was what?" Sumai asked, using her Dark Powers to make a cage around Hiei so he would stop.

"Nothing!" Smiled Chi, sweat dropping, "Nothing at all!" Look at her incredulously, Sumai motioned to her Bedroom where they could talk privately.

"Hmmm?" Chi asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Well," Sumai started, leaning against the wall; "I don't know how we're going to take out that group of Detectives. Have you sensed Ji? First she was normal, then WAY energized, then . . . like she ran out of energy. Maybe there just to strong."

"Of course not! We can take them!" Chi stated confidently, getting up, and pacing.

"How can you be so sure?" Sumai asked, curiously.

"Well, **I** have a plan."

* * *

Hiei, who had gotten out of the cage, was standing next to the door, listening to their conversation. 'So they plan to . . .' He stopped, eyes going wide. 'I have to tell the Spirit Detective.'

"Ok, Hiei, we're . . . done." Sumai looked around, but Hiei wasn't there.

"He's not even close! I can't feel his Aura anymore." Chi said, crossing her arms, and looking annoyed.

"Darn it! What if he heard us? . . . WHAT IF HE CHANGES!" Sumai shrieked, grabbing her hair and moaning.

Chi raised an Eyebrow at her, "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Oh yeah! Just, PEACHY! Ji is with those PEOPLE, Hiei probably knows our plan, he may also end up 'changing' while WITH them, AND, most likely, we're all going to DIE! But, YES! I'm FINE!" Sumai yelled, punching the wall. Chi slapped her across the face.

"GET a GRIP on yourself Sumai!"

"You're right, we just have to find him!" Sumai punched at the air, ran outside and leap over her 3 story Balcony.

"SUMAI!" Chi ran over to the balcony and watched as she took off in the distance. Sighing, Chi followed her.

* * *

Hiei ran as fast as he could in, what he hoped to be the right direction. 'You just better be there . . . de . . . tect . . .' "IIIIVVVVEEEEE!" He screamed out loud as a pain pulsated throughout his body, making him drop to his knees. He clutched at his stomach, moaning and groaning. 'What is wrong with me?' Suddenly his legs felt like they were breaking, then his arms, and next his torso. Hiei's Jagan eye burned a hole through his headband from the pain, and ended up melting the Ice Hiei was kneeled on, good thing it was frozen all the way through.

Hiei stood up and brushed himself off, amazed when he felt no pain, it had been so intense that he thought it would never leave. Hiei made to run again, when he tripped, but caught himself before he fell. Looking down, Hiei's eyes opened wide from the realization of seeing himself . . . six feet and four inches tall. "Whoa." Even his voice was a little deeper, but not by much. Hiei took a look behind him, and saw, wwwaaayyy off into the distance, the form of something. The form of a _four-legged_ something. As it got closer he could make out White fur, a Black nose rounded ears and how big it was. 'Is that . . .?' Hiei was interrupted from his thought train as the thing got even CLOSER and he KNEW what it was.

Hiei jumped just in time as it skidded past right where he had been standing only seconds before. "Well now, it seems I have a Polar Bear on my hands." Hiei murmured, watching as it turned around. "What the heck." Hiei looked at its face, it didn't look like one of those mean ferocious Bears with a scar over its eye or something, it looked like a cute little cub. 'Cute little cub? Now from where did THAT thought come from?' The Polar bear, which by all means was taller then him, obviously was NOT a little cub, walked up to him slowly. Hiei reached out a hand to pet it, but before he could it licked his entire face in one, large, slobbery lap. "Ugh!" Hiei grunted, wiping the drool from his face. "You even got it in my hair!"

"HEY! Sumai don't run off without me next time!"

Hiei turned, and with amazement watched a huge fireball flew across the Ice at an alarming rate, leaving water in its wake. The fireball stopped in front of Hiei and transformed into a humanoid form. "You're that girl from the Ice Castle . . . what's your name . . .?" Hiei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Chi. Chihiro, if it's any of your business." Turning to Sumai, Chi said, "Now change back Sumai, stop playin' around, we've got work to do."

Hiei heard a crackling sound from behind, so as he watched, the Polar bear change back into Sumai.

"Hey." She said, smirking, holding up the Piece sign.

"You're a weird one." Hiei snorted out, "Very weird."

"Yeah, but it gets the job done." She answered back, licking her lips. "And next time, not so much gel, huh? It leaves a nasty after taste." Chi was snickering, as Hiei glared back at her.

"But anyway, we can't let you leave." Chi stated, walking closer to Hiei.

"Yep, we can't." Sumai shrugged, also walking closer.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Hiei screamed, as he back-flipped over Sumai, and started running again. Chi and Sumai nodded to each other before Chi summer-sawed into the air transforming into the Ball of Fire, and flying after Hiei. Sumai clapped her hands together once, the sound resonating throughout the area, melting in with the Ice, flowing through it at a speed to surpass the light.

* * *

Youko was eating an Apple, while lying on a tree branch with an arm behind his head, watching as Kurama paced by Ji's body, which was lying on the ground.

"What are we going to do?" Kurama asked Youko, looking up at him.

Shrugging, Youko turned his head away and answered, "How should I know? She's your problem now."

"WHAT!" Kurama practically yelled, jaw dropping to hit the ground. "M-MY Problem! YOU'RE the one who battled her!" Youko sighed rolling to the left so his back was to Kurama and Ji.

"Go pester someone else about it." Then he promptly fell asleep.

"Crap." Kurama mumbled, thinking of what to do with Ji. 'Well, maybe I could . . .' "It's like killing two birds with one stone . . . not that I would ever want to kill birds!" Kurama took a seed out of his hair and made it grow into a Vine with a Demonic Aura. Taking the ends, Kurama then tied them to Ji and Youko. "There! All done!" Kurama smiled happily, "Now to find the rest of them." He walked away, thinking of how Youko would have to take care of her now.

* * *

Youko awoke a few minutes later, Kurama was no where to be seen . . . . And Ji was sitting in his lap! Eye twitching, Youko yelled, "KURAMA! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

* * *

Kurama had been walking for hours and his feet were getting tired. "Man, that Transformation of letting Youko out must have taken most of my energy. Now that I think about it . . . Wouldn't my demonic powers be gone?" Shaking his head, Kurama sighed to himself, sitting down to rest.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that!" Kurama jumped up, looking for where the sound came from, but he couldn't pinpoint it, sounding as though it came from all over.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"OHMYGOD! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!"

"HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMEEEEEEEE!"

Came three different voices. Kurama realized what, or should I say _WHO_ they were and jumped up into the air as Botan, Kuwabara, and Yusuke ran into the clearing, smashing heads against each other where he had been standing moments before.

Yusuke was moaning, his head on the ground bent over where he was kneeling, Kuwabara looked like he was about to cry while holding his head and Botan was just laying there, out cold with swirls for eyes.

"Well, I guess we're all here now!" Kurama smiled, clapping his hands once, and turning around. "Lets go back to-" He stopped talking and gasped. "Holy Pearl of Perils! What if he kills her!" Kurama ran back the way he came, Yusuke glaring at him still on the ground, Kuwabara actually crying, and Botan still knocked out.

* * *

Trudging along and slumped over, Youko walked Ji on his back. She was tied around the waist, as was he, which was why she had to be on his back, for there was so little room that even holding her bridle style would have him at almost a perfect ninety degree angle. "God, ya' know, your not that light Jigoku." Youko mumbled, hopping up a little because she was slipping.

"You sayin' . . . I'm fat?" Ji yawned, snuggling closer into the warmth of Youko's Hair. Stunned that she had heard him, Youko didn't know what to say, that is, until she pulled on his hair.

"Ow! No, no! I wasn't saying you were fat." Youko sighed as she stopped moving, struggling as the path decided to get muddy in this particular area.

* * *

"WHHHHEEEEEE!" Sumai squealed out as she water skied, Chi pulling her with a demonic rope that wouldn't burn up right away while she was still in her fire ball form.

'Don't they ever give up?' Hiei thought, just noticing the end of the Arctic place where it was all rocky. "Good thing I used Ice skies or that water that passed under these would STAY water!" Sumai laughed, enjoying the feeling of the wind in her hair.

"Well, glad to be of some service to you." Chi remarked sarcastically.

"I'm glad to!" Sumai stated after Chi.

Chi smirked as she saw a particularly jagged Ice rock up a head, then swerving to miss it but going back into a straight line, in front of it, she smiled evilly as she heard the holler behind her then something flying over her head and toward Hiei. "Opps." Chi said innocently as she cut the rope.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM THE FLYING POLAR BEAR OF ICE! HERE ME ROAR!. . . . Meow!" Sumai shouted, starting to fall, "GERANAMO!" Pinching her nose with her left hand, with her right arm straight up, Sumai crashed into Hiei.

"GGGGGGGHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Hiei face-planted and skid on the rocky terrain, thanking whatever Gods there were that he was a Demon, or he would probably have no face left! Chi just shook her head and, making sure no one was looking, teleported over to where they were on the ground.

"That was . . . weird." Sumai said, staring at the back of Hiei's head as she sat on his back.

"Yeah." Chi agreed, sipping a soda.

"How did youWhere did youDo I even want to know?"

"No."

"K!"

Grumbling out something that no one understood, Hiei pushed himself up, Sumai sliding down and off of him, as he stood. Wiping away the dirt and bits of rock from his face and clothes, he turned and glared at the two girls. "Listen youIs that a soda? Never mind; listen you two! I don't want to be bothered by you both any more! Leave me alone! Just. Go. AWAY! Alright?"

Sumai stared up at him, then sniffled, her eyes growing glassy and the corners getting wet.

"Awww, now see what you've done? You've gone and made her sad! You big meanie!" Sitting next to Sumai on the ground, Chi patted her back reassuringly, telling her that everything would be ok.

Sighing harshly, Hiei turned around and scratched the back of his neck. Chi and Sumai smirked to each other, then hurriedly went back to the way they were before once Hiei turned back and faced them. "Ok, what would make you happy again?" He asked, looking down at them. Their hair hid Chi and Sumai's faces as they smiled evilly.

* * *

Kawaii-sama: Ok, there's probably a lot of mistakes and stuff, and I realized that I put "Particular" or a form of it, somewhere around 3 times. Also, this chapter was paragraphed differently because I'm trying to do this correctly, with what People are saying on different lines. Sigh it's so hard! . And yes, Youko Kurama DOES have a Death beam in case you thought he didn't, I have the Dark Tournament game and it's one of his attacks. 

Typo: (Is lying on the floor from all the warm) Sake Pweedy Cowers! Points to the ceiling that is a White/Cream color

Me: Don't worry, he doesn't do this often, I think this is only the second time this has happened, once before I knew him .;;;

Ji: (Is painting pictures on Typo's face) Maybe he drank that sake because of the Looks around and Whispers "_Tutu_" thing.

Typo: **_TUTU_**! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! (Jumps up and runs around, then smashes into a wall) Owww. . .

Chi: (Snickers as she removes the moveable wall and cuts little holes into his clothes) Think of how much fun we're gonna have when he wakes up to a black face, and holes riddled all throughout his clothes!

Us three: (chuckle evilly standing over Typo who's fast asleep with a snot bubble)


End file.
